


Songbird

by AntarcticBird, ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt likes to wear his love for Blaine on his skin. When he suggests something permanent, Blaine agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Alianne and I wrote this together for this week’s Klaine AU Friday prompt, which was “tattoo!Klaine”. It’s the first time we write something together and it was a lot of fun! We hope you’ll enjoy <3

Blaine has been in New York for about a month when they finally find the time to go sightseeing together. Not the touristy stuff, because he’s done that with his parents when he was thirteen. This time, what Blaine wants to see are all the things that have been important to Kurt during his first year here. And Kurt is only too happy to oblige. He can never say no to Blaine. Besides. It’s all kind of romantic.

 

So they get up early, and even though that’s not Blaine’s favorite thing on a Saturday (he really likes to sleep in, okay?), Kurt has very little trouble kissing him awake this time. Baine still clings to him with arms and legs, begging for five more minutes of cuddle time before getting up, but Kurt untangles them, laughing, giving him a final kiss on the forehead before he goes to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, they’re out the door and on the way to Kurt’s favorite coffee shop down the block, the one he found during his second week and where he’s had breakfast all those times that leaving the apartment early was less painful than sharing a breakfast table with Rachel and Brody.

 

Blaine bounces in his seat once they get their coffee and more waffles than they can possibly eat, beaming at Kurt brightly. “I love this place,” he says.

  
Kurt smiles back, hesitating for just a second. But now he can say stuff like this again, and that alone is reason enough to hold nothing back. “When I started coming here, I pictured it to be our place,” he admits. “You know. Once you lived here.”

  
Blaine reaches for his hand, squeezes Kurt’s fingers the way he’s done since they were sixteen. “You found a place for us,” he says softly.

  
“I did.” Kurt squeezes back, glad that they get to share this now just the way he dreamed they would.

  
**

  
They walk hand in hand through the park, find a bench to sit down on, and Kurt shivers a little when Blaine rests his head on his shoulder, pressing their sides together as close as he can.

  
“Can this be our place too?” Blaine asks.

 

“It already is,” Kurt promises, and Blaine’s answering smile is so happy, Kurt has no choice but to kiss it.

  
**

  
Blaine tries on all the hats in Kurt’s favorite outlet store and Kurt gets his phone out to take pictures of his silly poses, both of them laughing so much it earns them a few stern looks from the employees.

  
Kurt doesn’t care. He’s never had so much fun here before, and it’s his favorite store. A few glares from people he doesn’t even know don’t bother him in the least.

  
**

  
The small and surprisingly cheap restaurant that Kurt and Rachel discovered by accident while they were looking for a couch has Blaine practically bouncing in his seat with joy while they wait for their lunch.

  
It’s cozy and the furniture is old and mismatched and the light is soft, black and white pictures of some of New York’s most famous buildings hanging on the walls.

  
“I want to eat here every day,” Blaine decides.

  
Kurt tangles their ankles together under the table and thinks that if Blaine were with him, he’d probably be okay with eating in a subway tunnel.

  
Even though the restaurant is definitely nicer, no doubt about that.

  
**

  
So, okay, Times Square is totally a touristy thing, but it still counts as one of Kurt’s favorite places and he’d dreamed of sitting here holding hands with Blaine.

  
Blaine is an excellent hand-holder, and Kurt laces their fingers together, watching Blaine more than he’s watching the bustling city life around them.

  
Blaine’s eyes are shining with joy and he can’t stop talking, about how happy he is to be living here, how excited he is that they get to be here together now, and how much he has planned for them, for their future, for their life in this city that’s finally theirs.

  
And when he stops talking and turns toward Kurt to see why he’s being so quiet, Kurt can’t hide the wide smile on his face, and he’s sure his eyes must be a little wet, which means his face must be splotchy and red, because this happens every time he tears up. It’s really not attractive.

  
Except Blaine goes quiet too, the corners of his mouth twisting upward as his eyes go soft, and then he’s holding Kurt by the shoulders and kissing him in the middle of the square and, yeah, it’s the best day ever.

  
**

  
They have dinner at home, because that’s one of Kurt’s favorite places too, especially now that Blaine is living there with him.

  
Rachel and Santana have cleared out for the night, and he knows he owes them for this. Especially Santana had been very understanding, forcing Rachel to come out with her to let the boys have a little time to themselves. He doesn’t understand Santana sometimes, but he’s kind of starting to really love her.

  
They turn off the lights and light all the candles they can find. They have homemade cheesecake for dessert, and Blaine has somehow managed to get them a bottle of wine, and it feels … grown up and romantic and like everything Kurt has ever wanted their life in New York to be.

  
Blaine is still talking a mile a minute, recounting the events of the day, planning a picnic in the park for them before the weather gets too cold, grabbing Kurt’s hand whenever he gets particularly excited, and Kurt’s chest feels too tight with love for this man who’s all his and with whom he’s going to spend the rest of forever if he has anything to say about it.

  
Because Blaine is here now, and they’re together again, and last year sucked so bad because he thought they might never have this again and he knows, he knows, he’s never letting Blaine go again, not ever. Blaine is his. More importantly, he is Blaine’s. So completely. He can feel it deep in his bones, radiating outwards through his body in a way that makes his skin prickle.

  
It’s warm in the apartment, so he removes his cardigan and Blaine gasps a little, eyes fixing on a suddenly exposed spot on Kurt’s collarbone.

  
“What?” Kurt asks as Blaine falls silent in the middle of describing the hat he’s totally gonna buy from Kurt’s favorite outlet.

  
“I just … I’m sorry, I think I got a little overenthusiastic last night,” he explains, reaching out to touch the spot he’s been staring at.

  
Kurt blushes, knowing what Blaine means immediately. He’s admired the impressive hickey in the mirror this morning. For several minutes. “That’s okay,” he says. “I kind of like it.”

  
Blaine’s eyes go wide. “Really? I didn’t know that.”

  
“I guess I didn’t either,” Kurt admits. He’s always had a very strict no-hickeys rule, and the few times it has happened in the past, he’s covered them up, but now … it feels good. To have this visible prove of belonging.

  
“So, I can do it again?” Blaine asks, grinning.

  
“You can,” Kurt promises.

  
“I can try to make it permanent,” Blaine jokes. “Like, every time it starts to fade -”

  
Kurt can’t deny how excited this makes him. Proof of Blaine on his skin. Forever. “I love you,” he says. “I love you so much, Blaine.”

  
“I love you too,” Blaine replies, but Kurt isn’t finished. He’s been thinking about this for a while, never really knowing how to go about it or what to get, but now he has an idea.

  
“I want it to be permanent,” he says. “I want it written on my skin how much you mean to me.”

  
Blaine’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “What do you mean?”

  
“How would you feel about me getting a tattoo?” Kurt asks, hastily adding, “Nothing big. Just something. That means something to us. Something just for you. For us.”

  
“You’re not going to have my name tattooed on your bicep, are you?” Blaine asks tentatively, and Kurt laughs.

  
“Please,” he says. “I’m more creative than that. And it’s not gonna be on my arm. It’s gonna be on my hip.”

  
“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” Blaine leans forward, eyes dark.

  
“Yes,” Kurt breathes. “So?”

  
Instead of answering, Blaine cups the back of his head with one hand and kisses him hungrily, almost possessively. “If you’re getting one, I’m getting one,” he whispers in between kisses, and Kurt pulls him off the chair and starts walking them toward the couch, lips never leaving Blaine’s.

 

+++

  
From that night onwards Blaine spends at least half of his waking hours wondering what he should get tattooed and where. This is something important and the fact that it was Kurt who came up with the idea makes it even more special. Since they got back together, every day Blaine has woken up by Kurt’s side, every time he has kissed Kurt awake, every time he has come back home to Kurt’s warm “welcome home, honey” hasn’t manage to erase the wonder. It might sound clichè, but it feels as though every single one of his daydreams has come true.

  
One Sunday morning Blaine is lying in bed, his whole body still tingly from the awesome morning sex. The sound of the water running in the bathroom as Kurt showers lulls him and his thoughts wander back in time, to the day when it all started. During the miserable months spent without Kurt, Blaine has thought about that day at Dalton, Kurt’s voice rising and falling on the notes of Blackbird, crawling under Blaine’s skin and down down to his heart.

  
“..eetie, did you hear what I said?”

  
Blaine blinks, slowly resurfacing from the memory of Kurt’s teary eyes, impossibly grey in the light of the common room.

  
“Yes?”

  
Kurt quirks an eyebrow, he is toweling his hair dry and just seeing all that naked porcelain skin makes heat stir at the bottom of Blaine’s stomach.

  
“What were you thinking about?”

  
Blaine sits up against the headboard and motions for Kurt to come closer. The mattress dips under him when Kurt sits down. He smells of vanilla and citrus.

  
“I know what tattoo I want to get.”

  
Kurt’s eyes sparkle with interest, his hand lands softly on Blaine’s naked chest, stroking along his left collarbone.

  
“Do tell.”

  
“I want Pav right here.”

  
Blaine taps his finger on the left side of his ribcage. Kurt’s hand moves down from Blane’s collarbone to the spot. It is warm and smooth and homein a way nothing else in the world could ever be.

  
“Why Pav?”

  
Blaine covers Kurt’s hand with his and Kurt lifts his gaze, meeting his.

  
“Because…when you sang for Pav that day…that’s when I realized I was completely in love with you. And that I could love you for all my life.”

  
Kurt’s lips are firm, his tongue tastes of mint and Blaine smiles into the kiss, pulling Kurt down on top of him.

  
**

  
“Come on, babeee. Tell me!”

  
Kurt shakes his head and keeps walking down the sidewalk, dodging people and their purses with a grace Blaine really envies.

  
“But I told you mine. That’s not fair.”

  
Kurt turns, one eyebrow quirked and a grin on his lips. Blaine wants to kiss him right here in the middle of the street.

  
“That’s because you are an over excited puppy. Plus there are no rules. I am not obliged to reveal my plan.”

  
Blaine tries to use his infamous pout, even though he knows Kurt is pretty immune to it by now. Kurt simply shrugs.

  
“That won’t work and you know it, honey. Now hurry up or we’ll lose our spot.”

  
**

  
The tattoo parlour is the small place where Santana got the phoenix on her shoulder blade. She said it would lure  “the pretty girls”, but both Kurt and Blaine know better. Brittany used to love Harry Potter and she adored Dumbledore’s phoenix, Fawkes. Things have eased up between Santana and Brittany, but Santana still needed some sort of a reminder of her first love. She mumbled that much when she was drunk on margaritas one night, even though now she fervently denies it.

  
They stop right in front of the door and Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hand. Their fingers entwine easily, the gesture etched in their muscle memory.

  
“Ready?”

  
Blaine looks at Kurt, his heart thumping happily.

  
“Always.”

  
**

  
It hurts. There’s no other way of putting it. The needle dips in and out of his skin and Blaine can’t help  clutching Kurt’s hand.

  
“Shhh, baby. It’ll be over soon.”

  
Blaine forces himself not to look down at his ribs. The tattoo artist told them it could bleed at first and Blaine definitely doesn’t want to see that. So he looks up at Kurt’s beautiful face, at the soft curve of his smile.

  
**

  
“It’s beautiful.”

  
Blaine looks down at the small bird on his ribs, wings open wide.

  
“It’s for you.”

  
**

  
It’s not jealousy, of course it isn’t. So Blaine tries to ignore the way his chest feels a bit tighter as the tattoo artist, Logan or something like that, lowers the band of Kurt’s boxer briefs to uncover his hip. The small growl that slips past his lips surprises Blaine. Both Kurt and Logan turn towards him and Blaine can feel his whole face on fire. There’s a glint in Kurt’s eyes, though. He always knows how to read Blaine like an open book and a thrill of excitement runs up Blaine’s spine at the idea of what might be in store once they get back at home (at least if they are lucky enough and both Santana and Rachel are out of the way).

  
**

  
Blaine’s skin is itching with curiosity, he can’t wait to see what Kurt’s tattoo represents, but it is hard to understand looking at it upside down and with Logan’s hands in the way. So Blaine waits, almost patiently, fingers playing with an unruly strand of Kurt’s hair.

  
When the tattoo artist has finished cleaning the spot and is about to bandage it, Blaine looks at Kurt who gives one small nod.

  
“Wait, can I see it?”

  
Logan tilts his head to the side.

  
“Didn’t your boyfriend tell you what he wanted to get?”

  
“Nope, he wanted to be all secretive.”

  
Blaine sticks his tongue out at Kurt, who huffs out a laugh.

  
“Don’t be a baby. You can look now.”

  
The skin on Kurt’s right hip is redder than usual and right there, stretched over the perfect triangle of Kurt’s hipbone, there are notes. Blaine squints and bows closer, until his breath makes goosebumps blossom on Kurt’s skin.

  
Blaine’s heart stutters against his ribcage when he realizes what he is reading.

  
“Kurt…”

  
Kurt is smiling, his cheeks colored pink.

  
“That was it for me. Just seeing you sing a Katy Perry song was enough.”

  
Blaine has to resort to all his willpower not to jump on Kurt and kiss him until there’s no air left in his lungs.

  
**

  
The train is crossing the bridge over the Hudson, sunset paints the bridge orange and pink. The skin on his ribs still feels tender, but Blaine doesn’t care. He leans closer to Kurt and starts to sing.

  
“You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream.”

  
Kurt smiles, so beautiful Blaine wishes he could bottle it up.

  
“You truly do.”

  
Blaine doesn’t think twice before leaning forward and kissing his perfect boyfriend.


End file.
